The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a multicolored interior member used as the interior member of a car and the like.
Up to now, an interior member (51) such as the head lining of a car having a front section (51A) and a rear section (51B), having different colors respectively as shown in FIG. 9, has been manufactured by forming a concave groove (53) in a preset portion of a base member (52) to divide into the front section and the rear section, attaching a pair of surface members (54A, 54B) each having different colors, and tucking the end edge of each surface member (54A, 54B) into said concave groove (53) to form a clear parting line PL in the border between both surface members (54A, 54B) as shown in FIG. 10 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,390
Nevertheless, in said prior art, a pair of surface members (54A, 54B) of different colors, must be separately prepared for the front and rear sections (51A, 51B) of the interior member, so that production costs are raised, and time and labor are necessary to attach said surface members to said base member separately (52). Further, it is difficult to mold said base member and surface members together simultaneously putting said surface members on said base member.
To solve said problems of the prior art, the present invention provide a manufacturing method of the multicolored interior member, comprising a base member and a surface member attached to the surface of said base member comprising; forming concave groove(s) in preset portion(s) of said base member, then tucking said surface member into said concave groove(s) to form a parting line, covering said surface member attached on one side from said parting line with a masking member, forming an engaging flange at the end edge of said masking member, inserting said engaging flange into the crevice of said parting line to fix said masking member, and then coating said surface member attached on the other side from said parting line with a different color from that of the surface member attached on one side from said parting line. Said masking member is preferably made of a thermoplastic resin or a thermoplastic resin foam, and said surface member is preferably made of a material(s) whose thickness can change elastically to fix said engaging flange of said masking member by the elastic restoring force accompanying the compression with the changing thickness of said surface member.
Said masking member (4) is attached to said interior member (1) of the present invention on one side from said parting line, thus the one side is coated in a different color from that of the other side. In this way, just one-colored surface member (3) will be adequate.
Said masking member (4) can be fixed by inserting said engaging flange (41) at its end edge into the crevice of said parting line on said surface member (3A, 3B) not shown.